


Hard to Reach Places

by Jacob_M_Bosch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Anal Fingering, Cheating, Frottage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_M_Bosch/pseuds/Jacob_M_Bosch
Summary: After unnecessarily jumping in the way of a radioactive demon to save Buffy, Riley and Xander need to undergo decontamination and end up showering together. To save time. Yeah.
Relationships: Riley Finn/Xander Harris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hard to Reach Places

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended 

"This is stupid!" Xander griped. "I mean who’s ever heard of a radioactive demon? It’s stupid!"

"And you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?" Riley mumbled. 

Riley stood back against the heavily sterilized wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Only the towel around his waist to kept him modest. Yellow slime was in his hair, matting it down close to his scalp, and itched something fierce. Riley wanted his turn inside the shower. 

This part of the Decontamination Chamber was as white and stark as its first two sections. And just as cold. The drugs Professor Walsh and the Initiative pumped into his system were losing their effects now that he wasn’t popping the pills anymore and temperature affected him more these days. 

So were a lot of other things. 

"What?"

"Are you almost done in there?"

"What’s the hurry?"

"Severe radiation poisoning."

"Hey, talk to your army pals. They should’ve invested in more than one of these showers."

"We’ve never heard of radioactive demons either, Xander. It’s kind of a miracle we had this one available. Otherwise they’d be burying our ashes in concrete urns right now."

"Let me be the first to thank you guys then."

"Could that thanks come in the form of hurrying up?"

Riley knew Xander really wasn’t in a position to hurry the procedure along. But he was in such a disagreeable mood that it felt good to push somebody. His head itched and the doctors forbade him from scratching, warning he’d break skin and allow the radioactive elements in the demon’s to get into his blood stream.

"Your docs said a half hour, right?"

"Yeah."

"And how long 'til I’m done with my suggested decon time?"

Riley looked at the digital display over the portal leading out of the chamber. 

"Fifteen minutes," he said.

"Then wait your turn and leave me alone, will ya?"

"You know I’d love to, but the longer I have this gunk all over me the better the chances are I’ll never have children."

"Should have thought about that before you jumped in front of Toxic Avenger’s loogie."

"Yeah, well if you hadn’t jumped with me I’d have that shower all to myself and my progeny would be ensured," Riley said glaring at Xander through the opaque glass screen.

"Hey, you know how it is," Xander said. "Buffy brings it out in you too."

"That she does."

"Yep, that’s us—coupla macho idiots trying to save the one girl in the world that needs our help like another hole in the head."

"…Right," Riley replied—curt.

 _The one girl in the world who didn’t need anyone, too true, Xander_. 

Riley unfolded his arms and clenched his fists down at his sides. 

_Doesn’t need_ …

A movement from Xander caught Riley’s eye. Xander was bending over, scrubbing his feet with the special loofah the doctors gave him. Apparently Xander had no idea he could be seen through the screen. Not clearly, but well enough Xander would be embarrassed if he knew. 

Xander was working his way up his legs, being very thorough, and catching every inch of skin with short, hard sweeps from the loofah. Ankles…knees…thighs, Riley licked his lips, tasting the cold, stale air when Xander carefully stroked the loofah between legs. Not quite high enough to reach his groin, but…

"Riley, what are they gonna do with my clothes?"

"Burn them."

"Ah, man, Anya bought me that shirt! She’s gonna flip! I can hear her now complaining about the wasting of her hard-earned money. Like I did it on purpose! I sort of did, but it was totally for a good cause! And I think we should keep it under our hats Buffy was safe from that demon the whole time, okay?"

"Sure," Riley said watching Xander scrub the loofah around his pelvis. Letting the loofah dip over the dark patch above his groin.

"Don’t forget the doctors said everywhere," Riley told Xander, his eyes glued to the show the other young man gave him unwittingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Xander said, rolling his eyes. Riley didn’t see it, but knew Xander well enough to know he’d done it.

Riley saw Xander first look down then crane his head around to discern if he could be seen through the screen. He looked for a few more seconds before he decided, incorrectly, that he couldn’t be and started to lightly brush himself. Riley’s cock stirred under his towel. Xander spread his legs apart and worked his hand very high between his legs, sliding the loofah up and down so carefully. After a few moments Riley saw the silhouette of one of Xander’s appendages that hadn’t been visible before.

Riley’s cock surged and tried to batter its way from beneath his towel. Xander kept stroking away, still careful, still slow. Xander wasn’t trying to pleasure himself. His motions were too clinical. Xander probably wouldn’t even reach an orgasm the way he was going, Riley figured.

And that was wrong. Riley dislodged the towel from around his waist and tossed it into the shoot leading down to the incinerator, then walked over to the shower stall. He grabbed his own loofah from its hook next to the stall and opened the screen, releasing a billowing cloud of steam into the colder atmosphere outside the shower. 

Xander more heard Riley slide the door open than saw it.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Xander cried as Riley set one foot inside, then the other, and closed the screen behind him. His eyes lingering on Riley’s swollen cock a few seconds longer than was excusable. Xander didn’t lose his erection either, Riley noted. Good sign. 

"Saving time," Riley answered and covertly looked Xander over. 

_Not bad—a little skinnier than I’m used to, but not bad_. Admittedly Riley’s previous choices of male lovers were marines and super enhanced on top of that, but Xander was still immanently fuckable.

"Time?" Xander yelped. Too long dark hair drooped and dripped over his shocked brown eyes. Xander tried to cover his absurdly erect penis with both hands, but failed entirely.

"Yeah," Riley replied, stepping full under the scalding spray Xander left after he backed against the rear of the shower. No wonder Xander’s skin looked sunburned. Riley was impressed. Xander hadn’t complained once about how hot the water was. And the guy could complain. 

"You can put up with me for twelve minutes, can’t you?"

"Twelve?" Xander asked, perplexed, gazing up at Riley owlishly. Then visibly snapped out of it. "No! No twelve! No one minute, get out!"

"C’mon, it’s just like showering after gym class," Riley said running his fingers through his hair, relieved to be finally getting that itchy slime out of his hair. The treated water worked perfectly.

"Yeah, but the showers at school weren’t this cramped!"

"Turn around and you won’t have to see me."

Xander’s jaw gaped. "Why don’t you tell me to bend over and pick up the soap I just dropped too!"

"You dropped your loofah, actually," Riley deadpanned. Now Xander was glaring.

Riley gave Xander the smile that left most girls blushing and smitten. "Look, Xander, I’m not gonna try anything, okay?" 

"Oh, yeah? That," Xander let his eyes flicker down then back up, fast, "doesn’t look like you’re not up to something," Xander eyes traveled upward and then to the side. He screwed them shut and slapped a hand over them.

"I think we can deal with this situation in a detached manner, can’t we?"

"No, No, No, detachment!" Xander exclaimed, letting his hand drop away from his face. "You waiting your turn is what we’re gonna do!"

"Can "we" do that?"

"Ooooh boy, don’t start getting a sense of humor on me now, Riley," Xander said.

"I need to get this stuff off as soon as possible."

"Don’t care! Now about face, get out," Xander brought his hand up chest high and pointed down, "and take that with you!" 

"…"

"All right, fine, let me out."

"This treatment has to be taken all at once. You need to stay in for it to work right."

"I’ll risk it," Xander replied and tried to push past Riley without touching him. Except the shower was too small and Riley didn’t yield an inch. Xander’s chest bumped against Riley’s shoulder as he tried to squeeze through, their thoroughly slicked skin sliding together then apart. Xander pulled at the screen and had one foot out when Riley curled a long muscular arm around his waist, and yanked him back inside the stall. 

Xander tried to wrench away but couldn’t, and cursed when the slick tiles under his feet gave him no traction to resist Riley’s hold. Xander slipped in his efforts to escape and lost his balance, which Riley readily used to his advantage to yank Xander backwards. 

When his back came into contact with Riley’s body Xander went stock-still. Riley’s cock was nudging him on the small of his back. Impossibly thick and hard and almost as hot as the water spraying down on them both. Xander stayed motionless even as Riley rubbed his erection lengthwise into the crease of his buttocks. Riley tightened his arm around Xander, bending and straightening his longer legs. Their skin so wet Riley’s dick was sliding between Xander’s cheeks, no problem. Soon, his hand finding its way to, and around Xander’s cock.

Still absurdly erect.

"Don’t…"

"Okay," Riley’s moved his other arm around Xander’s chest.

"Wait…"

"No," Riley said releasing Xander’s cock. He turned Xander and slammed him into the back of the shower. "Put your legs around me."

"Riley, god, Riley," Xander wailed, his fingers digging into the skin over Riley’s rib cage. Pushing kind of.

"I feel you, Xander." Riley pumped his hips, mashing their cocks together. Xander’s broiled skin was soft, probably from the loofah Riley guessed. "You’re getting harder by the second—put your legs around me."

"No…"

"Why not?" Riley wanted to know, kissing Xander’s cheek. Occasionally licking Xander’s wet, weird-tasting earlobe. It tasted like biting into an apple seed.

"I just got clean. I don’t need you coming all over me."

Riley had been in the middle of licking that earlobe but stopped at Xander’s provocative comment. He pulled his head back and looked at Xander. His eyes were fluttering and he panted through lips slightly ajar. Riley couldn’t tell if Xander’d been joking. Couldn’t substantiality remember a time when the other wasn’t telling some bizarre joke, unless it was a life and death. And sometimes even then…

Riley leaned his head back in and kissed Xander’s lips. Deciding he’d made a joke. That happened to be true, because Riley did plan on coming all over him.

"Put your legs around me," Riley said again to Xander’s chin.

Xander did, around Riley’s waist. He moved his hands up to Riley’s beefy shoulders and then let his arms wind around Riley’s sinewy neck. Riley hooked his arms under Xander’s, and his hands clamped over Xander’s shoulders. Xander finally opened his eyes and found Riley watching him. They stared into each other’s faces for a few moments before Xander grinned and shook his head and said,

"I bet you’d never try this with Willow," he said tightening his legs around Riley. "What is it about me that screams ‘Fuck me, I’m easy!’?"

"You’re a slut," Riley responded rubbing again. Gliding their slippery, hard cocks together.

"You say the prettiest things."

"You’re male, young… odds are you’ll fuck anything if it’ll get you off."

"Stop, really, you’re making me swoo—oh! Oh, wow!"

Riley’s finger just found its way down between Xander’s ass cheeks. Callused tip stimulating his opening briefly before burrowing inside. "So that’s what it takes, huh?" Riley asked.

Xander wiggled against him, either trying to get away from the exploration, or…

"Is this water bad if it gets inside me?" Xander asked breathlessly.

Riley grinned and said, "You’re not supposed to drink it if that’s what you’re asking."

"Fucking boys and gaining a sense of humor all in one night, pace yourself, Riley."

Riley’s grin shrunk to a vampish smirk, and knew he looked like he was about to eat Xander up. "They expect us out of here in thirty minutes or so, and I have no intention of pacing myself."

Riley took Xander’s lips again with his own, and then worked another wet finger into Xander. The inserting made him gasp and buck, which increased the pressure between their bodies. Riley felt his abdomen tighten and start to tingle.

"Fuck!" Riley grunted throwing his head back. 

Xander grabbed Riley’s neck and pulled him back into a seething, bruising kiss with cyanide lips. Xander’s other hand came to a rest on Riley’s chest, middle and ring finger tracing lines between Riley’s pecs before meandering over to a hard, tiny nipple. Circling it, not touching it, teasing.

Riley groaned when Xander totally abandoned the nipple, never laid a finger on it, and slid his palm down Riley’s chest to his flat, tight belly before finding then catching their cocks in his grip.

Xander’s hand, Xander’s rather large, strong hand, covered their cocks and stroked up and down. Up and down. A different slickness spilled over them. Stickier. Xander stopped up and downing and began twisting his hand around at the wrist, rolling their cocks together.

"Fuck!" Riley screamed, thinking he used to have a broader vocabulary. His belly clenched and he had to concentrate—concentrate—on not coming.

Xander chuckled and Riley looked at him, annoyed.

"I thought you wanted to get this over with?" Xander asked matter-of-factly.

"You don’t get away that easy," Riley said, thrusting another finger into Xander.

"Hey, wait," Xander protested and pushed against Riley’s chest.

"Not this again," Riley said irritation coloring his voice. Irritated that Xander’s hand wasn’t where it should be. "It’s way past the point where you can claim virginity territory, Xander."

"Well, yeah, but something real slippery is of the good for what you’re plannin’."

Riley sighed and eased his fingers out of Xander, "You’re right. Next time."

"Whoa, hold on there, mister presumptuous guy! Who says there’ll be a next time? This is a one-time deal."

"The only deal is I’m gonna fuck you thoroughly before we’re done, Xander. Likely more than once," Riley said. Intensely enough Xander’s eyes were wide again and he felt the first prickle of fear crawl up his spine. His cock jumping like spawning salmon. 

Riley sucked in Xander’s trembling lower lip until he gave a relinquishing sigh and turned it into a real kiss. Letting the tension in his body melt. Riley could sense he was still afraid, but Xander seemed to like fear mixed up with his lust. Riley reflected briefly on how he liked making Xander scared and hot at the same time, and what kind of person that made him, before he resumed humping into Xander.

Riley crushed Xander between himself and the shower wall, mashing their flesh, and sawing their cocks in tandem. Xander loosened his left leg from around Riley’s waist, brushing his inner thigh against Riley’s hip while he leisurely swiveled his own hips. His fingers dug into the solid, flexing muscles of Riley’s ass. 

He’d given in to Riley’s will, Riley’s strength. And oh yeah, Riley could get used to fucking a guy as small and as soft as Xander. With Forrest… it was all hard muscle and fighting for dominance. Damn exciting for half-drunken screws, but Xander’s surrender made Riley feel more in control than he had in weeks. Like Xander was his to do with as he pleased.

Riley took his lips from Xander’s and swept wet, black tresses away and studied the expression of complete abandon written across Xander’s face. Watching the flinching changes he made in it by banging into Xander. Riley squeezed his eyes shut and growled at the fact he was hurdling towards the edge too fast. His mind flooded with the inflaming images of Xander on his knees taking a raging cock inside his tight, compliant ass. Riley’s cock.

"Fuck!" Riley clamped a hand around the back of Xander’s neck and he twisted another into his hair, jerking against Xander furiously. His belly caught in a vice as his cock started unleashing torrents of come. 

Xander pulled Riley’s ass forward, increasing the pressure put on their cocks and added to that by rocking his hips. 

_Fuck! The guy looks like he’s having three different seizures on the dance floor but moves like a fucking lap dancer when he comes_! Riley thought as his legs buckled and he collapsed to his knees. Xander came down with him, settling on Riley’s thighs, their cocks and torsos stuck together.

"You know," Riley started, his face buried in Xander’s neck, "you’re gonna hafta shower again."

"Ah, the perils of being comed on," Xander said running his fingers up and down Riley’s back.

"I mean you probably got contaminated again, Xander," Riley explained tranquilly. He liked what Xander’s fingers were doing…

"Mmm… shouldn’t be a problem if you can keep your penis to yourself."

Riley smiled with no witness, "No worries there. I’m spent. A month ago you would’ve been in trouble though."

"Good," Xander said pulling away from Riley and giving him two quick pats on the shoulder, "you can do my back. I’ll do yours. Trust me, it’s a bitch trying to get at all those hard to reach places."


End file.
